1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module having light emitting diode devices mounted thereon and a liquid crystal display device for which they are applied as a backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although light emitting diode devices (LED device) are mounted on a liquid crystal display device at present, the configuration of a light source module as an illumination device has not yet been sufficiently optimized. A light source for a large scale sized liquid crystal display television has a problem in view of low power consumption and low cost which will be required for them, and accordingly techniques for device operation and module drive have not reached the technical level of products.
The configuration of a light source module having LED devices mounted thereon enables planar-split area control that has not been realized with the conventional CCFL technique. In planar-split area control, how LED devices are arranged on a wiring substrate and how they are driven are the keys. However, a high application voltage is still required for devices on a single wiring substrate, and each device wiring line requires a different application voltage.
JP-A-2006-133721 discloses a technique for performing white mixing in unit of seven LED devices mounted on a package and driven based on this configuration unit in a light source module, a backlight unit, and a liquid crystal display device. Specifically, JP-A-2006-133721 discloses an example using a 7×4 or 7×8 array based on the configuration unit of seven LED devices.
Further, JP-A-2006-286935 discloses a device configuration and line drive in a package and array configuration using a LED light source. Specifically, JP-A-2006-286935 mainly discloses a substrate configuration of line connections including LED devices arranged in a row or a plurality of rows at predetermined intervals, wherein each LED device having two or more peak wavelengths is mounted.